No More Stay Puft Marshmallow Man by ObsessedMom
by The Cougar Revolution
Summary: At sixteen she thought she had met the man of her dreams, turns out he is nothing more than the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Twenty years later she is dreaming long and hard…oops...about something long and hard. Will she find the man of her dreams?


**The Cougar Revolution Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: No More Stay Puft Marshmallow Man**

**Summary: At sixteen she thought she had met the man of her dreams, turns out he is nothing more than the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Twenty years later she is dreaming long and hard… oops... dreaming of something long and hard. Will she find the man of her dreams?**

**Word Count: 4209**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I'm just having fun playing with them.**

**

* * *

**

Jessica Newton.

Nope that's wrong.

Jessica Stanley.

Jessie Stanley

Jess Stanley. That's it! Jess Stanley.

Okay now I know who I am. Or do I?

Well I am thirty seven years old. Recently divorced from Mike Newton. …_is that it?!_

I have horrible curly hair. I have tried every shampoo and hair product known to man or woman that promises smooth silky hair. They don't work. So I torture my hair on a daily basis with a flat iron to tame my tresses. Once it is flat I gain a couple of inches and it falls more than half-way down my back.

At thirty seven I still have a decent figure. My tits are still up where god meant them to be and they are all mine. My ass is a little rounder than I'd like but I like having a bootie to shake. My legs are trim and toned from the time I put in on the elliptical and the treadmill at the gym.

When I look in the mirror I like what I see and what I see doesn't look thirty seven. At least that is what I keep telling myself.

I had gotten the Newton's Outfitters store that was just south of Seattle in the divorce settlement. It was providing me with a healthy income and I could set my own hours. I had hired two managers that ran the place in my absence without a hitch. It was good to have a staff I could depend on. Don't get me wrong, I put in my fair share of hours but I didn't live and breathe sporting goods. I still hadn't decided whether or not to change the name of the store.

I can't believe that I had spent the past twenty – count 'em…TWENTY years with the Stay Puft marshmallow man. I had a revelation one day when I accidentally, okay maybe it wasn't a complete accident, clicked on some internet porn and saw what I had been missing all these years. Marshmallow didn't just describe Mike's soft puffy cheeks if you know what I mean, think lower… no lower. I hadn't known that four inches and flaccid wasn't the norm and had accepted it. He was the only guy I had ever been with. Boy was I stupid. I guess when you don't have anything to compare with then you can't be disappointed.

Now our marriage didn't break up because I wanted something longer and harder, even though I did. Not because he didn't take care of me financially, because we did have the third largest sporting goods chain of stores in the Pacific Northwest and were doing okay even in the terrible economy. No the reason I left the Stay Puft man was that I found him rolling in a pile of sleeping bags with Kirk. Turns out he wasn't stuffing his Speedo in high school after all.

Here I am starting over and needing to create a new life for myself. And I need to decide what I am looking for in a man. I definitely am looking for a man. Well endowed is near the top of the list. But younger… older… not so sure.

I had found myself a cute little condo in Auburn just a few minutes from the store and had settled in nicely. I tend to stick close to home since I hate driving in the rain and it rains here more than I like to admit. Seattle is about a half hour away and Tacoma a little less. Outside of work I probably spent most of my time at the Muckleshoot Indian Casino (and you thought Quileute was a strange name) or at the 24-Hour Fitness. Yeah I am living the high life!

Okay Jess... Ignore the negatives and focus on the positives.

8:30 a.m.

The gym is busy… but then again when isn't it.

I look downstairs from my perch on the elliptical machine on the upper level and survey the space. I have a good view of all the equipment and the people working out.

I belatedly realize I have stepped into the geriatric zone. Did they drop off all the residents of a nearby senior living center? The predominant hair colors are white, silver, and blue. This is so not the time of day for me to find a hot looking guy.

I refocus on the pounding beat filling my ears from my ipod and hurl myself into the motion of the machine until my limbs are aching and I am dripping with sweat.

Dragging myself to the locker room I strip down and grab my towel and head for the steam room.

The heat and moisture relax my throbbing muscles. I ignore the pair of wrinkly ladies that entered with a blast of cooler air.

I want the heat, sweat, and throbbing to be from more interesting activities and I let my mind wander.

I fantasize about a faceless man with tight abs and tighter buns. His sweat soaked body slides effortlessly against my own. His hands massage my tits pulling and tugging at my nipples. One large hand skims down my torso to my dripping center. A rough fingertip traces circles around my aching clit and then flicks and tugs the hardened nub.

"My goodness Gertrude, what is that woman doing?" whispers the elderly woman across from me.

That whisper brought me back to an embarrassed reality. Through the mist filled haze of the steam room the two women clutched their towels close to their chests and made a hasty exit.

_God, I need to get laid!_

Two days later… 11:30 a.m.

I am back at the gym ready for another cardio work out. Today I choose the tread mill. I skim through my playlists and choose Jock Jams. Yeah it's older than crap but the fast-paced driving beat will keep me moving at a respectable pace.

Before becoming immersed in my run I check out the men here at mid-day. Unfortunately they seem to be my dad's age or fresh out of high school, probably not old enough to even buy me a drink. If you weren't old enough to buy booze you were too young for me. I think I would feel like a pedophile. Some of the guys who must be retirees, to be here this time of day, were good looking but I decided I wasn't interested in someone that was old enough to be my father.

At least these observations were narrowing down what I was looking for in a guy. Someone that is no younger than twenty-five but not older than forty-five. Physically fit. And just because you show up at the gym doesn't automatically make you fit. I had seen a lot of marshmallow men and more moobs than I care to.

As I pounded my way through my run I continued to build my perfect man. Twenty-five to forty-five. Physically fit. Well endowed… well this one might take closer inspection. At least six feet tall. I wanted to be able to wear heels and still have a guy be able to easily drape his arm over my shoulders. A nice smile always grabbed my attention. Hair not too short, I wanted to be able to run my fingers through it. Mike always insisted upon gelling his hair into a straw-like state. I could never touch it and frankly didn't like when I would get poked with those spikes.

Okay, I admit I have been thinking about this, maybe a little too much.

_God, I need to get laid!_

Saturday night—

I was meeting up with two of my sorority sisters from UW at the Muckleshoot Casino. We had kept in touch over the years. We tried to get together every month or so and let loose. Katie had a wicked sense of humor that could lift me up on even my darkest days. Rina was always the life of the party no matter where we were and her enthusiasm was infectious. We all managed to pull up to the valet within moments of each other. There was no way I was going to hike across the parking lot in the heels I was wearing and with my luck it would be pouring buckets by the time we left tonight. It was worth every penny.

Katie had on a fire engine red sheath dress that hugged all her curves and stilettos to match. Her shiny blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves. Rina had on a silk sapphire blue strapless dress that flared out at her waist and swished around her legs as she walked. I had chosen a black dress with a deep v neckline and my best push up bra to accentuate the girls. Linking arms we marched into the casino.

Our favorite game was roulette and we headed straight there. We lucked out at a new table opening and were able to all sit together. Free booze, best friends, and gambling – what could be better. We threw down chips on our favorite numbers and watched the wheel spin. Between spins were watched the eye candy that passed through our field of vision. Such a wide variety… like a man buffet.

We had been sitting at the table for several hours and were ready to head off to dinner when the dealer said, "I am going on a break but J.T. will be taking over. You folks have a good night and good luck." In his place stepped the man of my dreams. Mid to late twenties, over six feet tall, dazzling white smile framed by the sweetest set of dimples, pitch black hair that hung silky smooth to his collar, narrow waist and broad shoulders, and when he turned to speak to the pit boss I spied a nice tight ass. Aaaah! My panties were already getting damp.

Unfortunately my friends had already cashed in their chips and were pushing mine towards my angel. No…no, no, no…I don't wanna go. I could hear the moaning and whining in my head. Fortunately I managed not to make a fool of myself.

They dragged me off to dinner and then to the night club for dancing. Before we left I convinced them that we had to go looking for my angel. All I had to go on was that his name was J.T. and he was the man of my dreams. When we had circled the casino floor twice and still hadn't found him I reluctantly agreed to quit my hunt and we headed out to our cars. To say I was disappointed would be the understatement of the year.

_God, I need to get laid!_

Monday 3:45

It was warm and sunny today and I wore only a sports bra and a pair of micro shorts to the gym. My old trainer had been on me about working with the free weights again. I was feeling good so after throwing my stuff in a locker I headed to the weight room. As I looked around I realized several things. First – today's selections on the man buffet were much more appealing. Second – I definitely was drawn to the men younger than me. Third – I am a cougar.

I grabbed a set of hand weights and sat on a bench facing the mirrors. I made a quick inspection of my appearance in the mirrors as I did some stretching to warm up. The mirrors gave me the best opportunity to scan the room. If I was going to work with the weights then I was going to make the most of my time and enjoy the view.

I glanced around and saw some men that were very appealing but my thoughts drifted back to Saturday night and J.T. I never should have let Katie and Rina drag me away from that table. I could be in the midst of a wonderful romance if I had only stood up to them. If I should ever be so lucky to see him again, nothing, NOTHING, will get in my way.

I spent the next twenty minutes working with the hand weights and was lost in my routine when I became aware that someone had occupied the bench next to me. I glanced over but his back was turned to me. His wife-beater revealed broad toned shoulders and well muscled arms. The muscles of his back flexed as he was working with some hefty hand weights of his own. I couldn't get a glimpse of his face even in the mirrors with the angle he was turned at.

Then it happened, he stood up and turned as he pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his brow. I still couldn't see his face but I did see a wonderful set of abs. At least an eight-pack. He dropped the shirt back in place and the heavens opened and angels began to sing. It was J.T.! My perfect man was right here.

I wonder if I would get kicked out if I jumped him right here in the middle of the weight room. I wonder how open he would be to having sex right here on the weight bench, right here, right now, in front of god and everyone. I wouldn't call myself an exhibitionist but right now I could care less if we had an audience.

As much as I need to get laid I really wanted more than just a quick fuck. Jess, girl you need to stop talking to yourself and talk to him.

"Hi," I smiled sweetly at him. "Would you mind spotting me?"

He gave me the most amazing smile and walked over to me. "No problem, what weight do you want?" I told him and he fetched it off the rack and carried it over.

"Thanks." I laid down on the bench with my feet on the floor straddling the bench. He stood by my head with his feet shoulder width apart. I was inches away from his junk and it was truly impressive.

"You ready?" he asked as he held the barbell over me.

I grasped the bar and nodded to let him know that I was ready. The weight was a little more than I was used to so all my muscles were straining with the effort. He stayed with me making sure that the weight didn't crush me.

He was watching my every move carefully and I noticed his junk was turning into more of a treasure chest.

"Two more," I managed to breathe out.

I really didn't want him to move from this lovely visual advantage but I was beat. When the bar was stowed back on the rack and he returned to his bench next to me, he sat down facing me. I sat up facing him and said, "Thanks," as I took a long drink of water.

I couldn't afford to have this opportunity slip away. "Aren't you a dealer out at the Muckleshoot Casino?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My girl friends and I were there last Saturday. You had just relieved the dealer at the roulette table when we were heading off to dinner. I'm Jess by the way."

"That's why you looked familiar." _He remembered me?!_ "I'm Jake," he said and extended his hand. Well that explains the 'J', now I wonder what the 'T' stands for.

I reached out and he shook my hand without crushing mine in his huge paw. His hand was warm and soft and strong all at the same time. I didn't want to let go. When he released my hand I immediately missed the warmth of his touch and wanted his warm hands to touch every inch of me.

"Are you working tonight?" I didn't want to let him escape.

He glanced at his phone, checking the time, "Actually if I don't get moving I'm gonna be late for my shift."

_Don't go! Don't go!_ "Would you like to go out for a late dinner when you're done?"_ Say yes!_ "I can meet you there."

The dimples returned and the blinding white-toothed smile, "Sure." He let me call my phone from his ensuring that we would have each others number and agreed on a time and location to meet. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it." And I couldn't help myself and I let my hand run down his shoulder across his bicep and forearm and said, "Definitely."

He disappeared and my heart felt all fluttery. I couldn't find it in me to keep working out with the weights so I moved upstairs to the elliptical for a quick cardio workout.

Instead of cleaning up at the gym I decided that I would head home so I could do a little extra grooming. One steamy shower and shaving everywhere appropriate coming up. I liked to leave a small landing strip; it was a nice compromise not knowing if he was a guy who would like it bare or natural. I had definite plans for him to see all of me as I expected to see all of him as well.

Once all of my shower and beauty regime was done, my hair flat ironed, I faced my closet. Decisions, decisions. I chose a hunter green halter dress. It had a plunging back that defied the use of any type of undergarments. Being braless and pantyless felt somehow empowering. I pasted on a line of Bindi jewels, except instead of putting them on my forehead I put them in a line that ended at the top of my cleavage. He wouldn't be able to _not_ look.

I did a quick walk-thru of the condo making sure that I had not left out anything embarrassing. I grabbed a bottle of zinfandel off the wine rack and opened it to allow it to breathe and set out two wine glasses. I cued up a selection of light jazz on my i-home so all I would need to do is hit play.

All ready, 'go get him Jess' I told myself. I walked out of the condo hopeful and excited at the possibilities.

I walked into the lobby of the casino and saw him standing there next to the fountain. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a hunter green dress shirt open at the collar, black slacks, and had a leather jacket slung over his arm. He was watching every step I took closer to him and he began to close the distance as well.

"You look beautiful," he murmured lowly.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but return his smile with one of my own. "Did you want to eat here or someplace else?"

"Would you mind going somewhere else?"

"No, I've got the perfect place in mind. I'll drive." Fortunately he didn't put up a fight and we walked out the door to my car.

I pulled up to my favorite late night splurge. Before I could blink Jake was at my door offering me his hand to get out of the car. We walked to the entrance and he kept his hand on the small of my back, my bare back. Grrrrr.

Because it was late we were seated right away in a cozy booth. "How did you find this place?" he asked once the hostess left us.

"I honestly stumbled across it by accident. I work near here and when I have to close up sometimes I don't feel like cooking and want something better than fast food. The music is usually pretty good too," I said nodding towards the piano player who was just getting up to take a break.

The waiter took our drink and dinner orders and quietly disappeared. He returned almost immediately with my wine selection and after I approved it he poured us each a glass.

Sipping my wine I asked, "What keeps you busy Jake when you are not at the gym or the casino?"

"Well, I am actually getting my Masters in Hospitality and Tourism with a specialty in Indian Gaming," he answered with a broad grin. "I want to run the place one day."

Good looking and a brain, grrr.

The piano player had just sat back down for his next set and was playing a compilation of slow love songs. I stood up and held my hand out for Jake's and pulled him to the tiny dance floor. He cooperated and we took slow turns and he held me close, I pulled him closer. I wanted to feel the hard planes of his chest and drew his narrow hips to mine. We swayed seductively together until I noticed that our food had arrived at the table.

While we ate I toed off a shoe and crept my foot up his leg until my toes were nestled in his crotch. I have very dexterous toes if I do say so myself. He managed to keep his cool while I massaged his hardening length, although he did shoot me a smirk followed by a raised eyebrow. When he started to squirm slightly in his seat I pulled back and gave him a break so he could finish his food.

When we had finished and I had paid the check I told him, "Let's go get some dessert."

He stood and draped his warm leather jacket over my shoulders when we got to the exit.

Let's tally things up so far – absolutely gorgeous, smart, a fine dancer, and a gentleman! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!

Less than ten minutes later we had pulled up to my condo and I was taking him inside. I planned to take him inside many times.

As soon as I had shut the door behind us and locking it I had him pressed up against the wall. Threading my fingers through his silky hair I tugged his face down to mine and pressed my lips to his. Oh, they are so soft and pliant. I darted my tongue out and ran it across his bottom lip ad he opened up to me sighing softly. He tasted of wine, sweet and tart.

When I finally stepped back to take a breath I asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Well I thought you said something about dessert."

"You are so right. I did mention that," I answered as I pulled him down the hall to my bedroom. "I think you are really going to enjoy it." I know I plan to.

I shoved him down to sit on the edge of the mattress and started to unbutton his shirt, "I love how we match tonight."

He looked down at his shirt and watched my hands move down his torso and then back up at me with a smirk and those wonderful dimples. I pulled the shirt from his pants to get the last button and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, touching each piece of skin as it was revealed. When I kicked off my shoes with him seated we were almost the same height and I went in for another lingering kiss. When we broke apart I reached behind my neck and untied the halter and let the fabric glide down my body to pool on the floor.

"Jake I think you are a bit over dressed, can you help me out here?"

He stood and dropped his pants and boxer briefs to the floor beside my dress. He stood tall and proud in front of me, in more ways than one. He was spectacularly well endowed and it took my breath away. How had I lived my life to this point without the magnificence that is Jake's cock is beyond me. If you could say a cock was pretty his was. The size, while a little intimidating with my limited experience was entrancing and I wanted him in me – now!

I pushed him down on the bed and grabbed a condom from my night stand drawer. After ripping the packaging open and tossing it aside I slowly rolled the love glove down his substantial length. A girl has gotta be sure it's wrapped right. I straddled his hips and lined him up to my opening without preamble and impaled myself on his splendid cock. I think I heard us both groan with the sensation of him filling me so completely. There wasn't enough money in the world to make me go back to four inches and flaccid once I experienced the majesty of Jake's cock.

Once we both began breathing he held my hips and help me rise and fall down his length. When my thighs began to ache from the strain I urged him to go faster and he coupled my rise and fall with the thrusts of his hips until I met that big O I never thought truly existed.

I needed to do this again and again. This could not just be a one night stand. There may be a man buffet out there but I had the one thing I needed right here I my bed and I wasn't going to let him get away.

_Thank god I finally got laid!_

* * *

**Leave the author some love! (Click the review button!)**

**Voting open March 16th-22nd.**

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed this little romp. I had fun writing it!**


End file.
